Elizabeth's decision
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Different ending to Ciel's origin and continued from there. No flames don't own black butler. "You don't have to do this Lizzy, you can come home right now." Ciel offered. "Part of me knows that, you're always there for me, I just don't know what to do." Lizzy said sadly although in her heart she knew exactly what she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy sighed, it had been a week since she returned home from Ciel and Sebastian's castle and already she was regretting it. She missed her cousins, she missed playing with the four eldest children and helping with the newborn twin girls.

She had made arrangements with Ciel to call him each night at just about midnight, it was her favorite part of the day, he had promised to always answer her calls and so far the former earl had kept his word. The first night,she had called him in tears.

"Do you want me to come over?"He had offered and she took advantage of it. Ciel had handed the phone to Sebastian and asked him to speak to her until he arrived at her house. It hadn't taken long and soon she found herself in her room with her cousin sitting next to her.

"What happened?" He asked holding her close as she sobbed, clinging to him.

"I miss so much Ciel, I miss your family and I just-" she couldn't get the words out.

"You can come home Lizzy, you know that don't you, the castle is as much yours as it is mine. We can go right now if you want,you really don't have to do this."

"Part of me knows that,but then my mother would never forgive me." She had told him.

"You didn't tell her what he did to you did you?" She shook her head.

"You have to say something,you haven't even told me what happened."

"It doesn't matter Ciel, since you can't be here,Mother had to find someone else. I'm not blaming you,i-"

"Lizzy, I don't really care if he's nobility or not, he's hurt you in some way and that's unacceptable we're still family and I want you to remember that you do have the choice, Aunt Francis might be angry , but you'll always have a home with us. We love you." Ciel held her as she sobbed for the better part of the hour.

"I love you all too. I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what you need to do, that's up to you but I want you to promise me something,"

"What is it?" She sniffed and looked into her cousin's blue eyes.

"If you choose to stay,the very first time he hurts you, you send for me right away."

"What will you do?"

"I'll kill him." Ciel said honestly. Lizzy nodded without hesitation, it was then that Ciel realized just how frightened of her future husband she was.

"You always watch over me,you're sort out like a guardian angel except you're - thank you for always being there for me.." She smiled sadly through her tears.

"You'll always have me Lizzy, I promise."

"I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't even ask how you're feeling." She wiped away the tears quickly.

"I'm fine, still a bit tired sometimes."

"I'm really happy that you didn't have such a difficult time with Angelina and Kathryn. I was so worried about you ,after what happened when Vincent and Rachel were born, I didn't know if you -"

"I know it was a bit scary, especially with everything going on but everything's fine now,it's not always that bad. Actually, I think the girls were the only ones I didn't have much of a problem with."

"I'm sorry you had such a hard time."

" I don't regret it."

"I know you don't, you're a great mother. You're a good protector too. I always feel so safe with you. I'm glad we're family." Ciel smiled.

"So am I."He replied. Lizzy yawned.

"You should try to sleep,think about what I said." Ciel stood up and Lizzy grabbed onto his sleeve, he turn to her.

"I know you have new babies at home, and you're probably tired too but...Could you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me to." He promised. Lizzy smiled and laid back in her bed, Ciel sat down next to her, he remained by her side until Paula knocked on her door and then he quietly let himself out knowing Lizzy would call for him again that night and if she asked him to, he would do it all again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy sat in the room alone, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Ciel would be furious if she told him what had happened to her. She wanted to go home, to the safety of the medieval style castle in Ireland where she wouldn't have to worry. She wanted Ciel back. Only then would her mother give up the idea of marrying her off to the man, even if Ciel was married to Sebastian, her mother didn't need to know. All that would matter was he would be there to pretend to be her future husband again,then her nightmare would end and she could smile again.

"Oh Ciel, I don't know how to do this without you." She murmured into the darkness.

"No one said you had to. I told you I'll take you home if you want to go, you just have to say so." Ciel said from outside her window. Lizzy hurried to open it and threw her arms around him.

"I do, but if I leave, if I don't marry him, i-I'll be such a disappointment to our family." She sobbed. Ciel sighed returning the hug.

"Elizabeth, if you tell someone what's going on, this doesn't have to happen. As far as disappointments to our family, you apparently forgot who you're talking to. My parents didn't raise me to make contracts with the devil's son. Compared to that and the things I asked from him, well, not getting married isn't even in the same range. You have to do what's best for you, it can't be all about the family. Take time to care for yourself." She smiled sadly.

"You should follow your own advice Ciel, you spend so much of your time taking care of Sebastian and your children and me, take some time for you." Ciel nodded.

"I should, but being a mother to six little ones doesn't leave much time for it, and actually it's not even my own advice." He admitted.

"Really?" Lizzy asked drying her tears.

"It's true,Sebastian said that to me earlier today." Lizzy laughed.

"I miss you so much." She sniffled.

"We miss you too, all the more reason to come home."

"Ciel, can we-I just need to get out for a little while,but I'll have to come back before breakfast,do you think we could go to your old manor and I know it's late but could I see the children?"

"You're right, it's late but since you left they haven't been sleeping well, I'll call Sebastian.

"Thank you Ciel!"She cried. "How should we do it?"

"Well, I'll call from here and then we'll go."

"I'll get ready." Ciel nodded and walked to the bedroom door.

"I won't be long, meet me in the hall,I'm going to use the phone up here." He said opening the door slowly. Once it was closed, Lizzy rushed to get ready grabbing her jacket and getting dressed.

Ciel moved silently through the upstairs hallway. Once he reached the phone, he picked it up and dialed.

"Ciel, is everything alright?" Sebastian's voice answered after the third ring.

"Fine, are the children still awake?"

"Unfortunately yes. They're currently on a quest to rescue Bitter Rabbit from your beast."

"And you're letting them get on on their own, you know Pluto gets too wound up sometimes, he thinks they're playing with him." Ciel said worriedly.

"Fear not my love, I never said they were alone. Finny and Mey-Rin are there, I was too until you called, I assure you Ciel our children are safe. Please trust in me." Ciel sighed.

"I do trust you, how would you feel if I told you they were in a potentially dangerous situation, Pluto wouldn't hurt them purposely but-"

"If you were present, I would know they were safe." Sebastian replied calmly.

"Then you'd rush home."

"Certainly, if they are in potential danger and you're with them, that puts you in danger as well, someone should protect you while you protect the children. The older demon reasoned. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I need you to get the children ready and bring them to the manor, I'm taking Lizzy there for a while and she wants to see them.

"Ciel, you can't expect me to allow you two to there alone, I -"

"I'm not asking permission, I'm telling you what I'm doing. I understand that you're concerned but I'm not human and I'm not made of glass."

"No one ever said that, I know you can take care of yourself but that doesn't mean that -"

"I have to go, get them ready and meet me there." Ciel said quickly and hung up before disappearing into the shadows just in time to avoid being seen by Paula who had gone to check on Lizzy. Ciel could only assume his cousin was pretending to sleep when Paula peeked inside the room, smiled and walked back to her room.

Ciel waited several minutes before Lizzy quietly opened the door, she was already wearing her jacket but carried her shoes in an attempt to prevent sound. She reached Ciel and smiled at him.

"They're coming?" She whispered.

"They'll be there, come on. We're going to have to get out from the front door." He held out his hand and she took it.

They snuck past Elizabeth's parents room without the slightest sound. If anything could be said about Francis Midford, it was that she was usually a light sleeper.

They managed to make it down the stairs and to the door before Ciel turned to her, his free hand on the the door handle.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." He said honestly.

"Whatever for?" She whispered back.

"I'm a terrible influence on you." She covered her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"Maybe, but you're the best friend and cousin I could ever ask for." She replied as the door was pulled open and they disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Apparently my stories about my little family have become boring so thank you to everyone that has been so supportive of it but as of right now, there will be no more. I'm sure this decision will come as a relief to some of you. I know that perhaps I have taken it too far. Due to lack of interest, I won't bother finishing any of the stories and I will be leaving the Black Butler category as well. I've yet to decide whether or not I will continue on this site.

once again thank you for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cousin Lizzy, we found you!" Vincent cried rushing to his cousin followed closely by his brother and sister. Sebastian appeared a moment later pushing a stroller with the infant girls inside.

Lizzy smiled and opened her arms kneeling down in front of the children.

"Hello little ones, I've missed you so much!" She said embracing the four eldest children.

"We miss you lots too, why did you run away from us?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Sweetheart, I didn't run away,I had to come back to see my mother and father." She explained.

"But the bad man will be bad to you cousin Lizzy, please come home,we love you." Evian pleaded.

"Evian, I love all of you too but I can't."

"Why?" Four voices cried in unison.

"Because I have to get married soon and have a life of my own." She hated the words even as she said them.

"But Cousin Lizzy, w-Who will play tea with me when you are all gone?" Rachel's eyes filled with tears causing Lizzy's to tear up too.

"Oh Rachel, sweetie, I-" she struggled to find the right words to say but instead simply held the young girl close to her.

"Mum and dad don't mind having you with us." Rowan added.

"I know Rowan, I'd love to go back with you but I -"

"Please?"Rachel cried.

"Children, don't keep after her, she gave you the answer." Sebastian said handing Kathryn to Lizzy.

"But we want Cousin Lizzy." Rachel replied sadly.

"Yes I understand that, but you shouldn't pressure her, it's very impolite."

"Yes Daddy." The princess wiped away her tears as best she could before running to her mother.

"It'll be alright Rachel." Ciel soothed.

"No, cousin Lizzy went away and the bad man is mean and she does not want us anymore."

"That's not true at all. Lizzy does want you, it's just that -" Ciel looked to his mate for an explanation,he didn't know what to say. Sebastian could offer no help.

"Why do you want to be a married cousin Lizzy?"Rachel asked.

"Well, that's what people do, you get married and have babies and -"

"You are going to get a new baby?" Vincent tilted his head.

"No, not right now but maybe one day I will."

"Do you love the bad man?"

"Well, sometimes..you see-"

"That's enough children. Let's just enjoy our visit."Sebastian said.

"Can we visit a lot?" Evian inquired.

"Until she has to go home at least." Ciel replied.

"Can Cousin Lizzy stay here with us?"

"Children, I'm sorry but if she's not home by morning -"

"It wouldn't be the first time I left home and came here. After you..left I would miss you so much that I'd come here. Before your servants had gone, they used to wait up at night because that's when I'd come,after my parents were asleep. When I got here, I'd visit with them a while and we would cry together. They missed you too, and then I would go upstairs to your room and lay down in your bed and fall asleep . It made me feel closer to you somehow." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry." Ciel put an arm around her carefully and allowed her to lean on him.

"It's alright now though because you're here again and I know that you're safe and happy." She sniffled

"You can be safe and happy too cousin Lizzy, we will be those things together." Evian suggested.

"You're all so sweet."

"I don't know how I'll get along without you."

"You don't have to. I told you all you need to do is say you want to come home and we'll go right now."

"I-it can't be that easy Ciel."

"Elizabeth, look at me." Lizzy turned her head and found herself looking into her cousin's blue eyes.

"It really is that easy." He assured her.

"Ciel..can we all stay here tonight?"

"If that's what you want. But you know if Aunt Frances finds out you're missing she won't be happy."

"If I'm here, I know she'll assume this is where I am and she may or may not come looking. After the servants disappeared without a trace, she wanted me to stay away but I couldn't and I'm so happy I didn't because I got to spend time with you again and I got to meet your beautiful children. I got to hold Vincent and Rachel soon after they were born,and I- It's been so wonderful to have you back. You're more like the Ciel I knew when we were little. It's so tempting to say I'll go back, get a few things and leave with you"

"You can. Sebastian and I like having you with us."

"I'd feel absolutely terrible, if I came back and didn't do anything to-"

"I'm certain there will be times when Ciel will need help with the children. The twins are still very small and can be demanding." Sebastian replied.

"Do you think that I could come for a visit, he's gone away on business and I really don't want to go and pick out flowers for the wedding tomorrow."

"Do you have to live with the bad man if you are married?"

"He's not bad he's - yes I'll have to live with him Vincent, when you marry someone you share everything even your home."

"Do you really have to be married?"

"Yes. My mother and father want me to as soon as possible."

"Cousin Lizzy, you should marry us, then you can come back and your mommy and daddy will not be angry!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It doesn't work like that sweetie, but thank you."

"But you love us very much."

"Yes I do, but I love you differently than I would love a husband."

"Why?"Rowan asked curiously .

"Children, there are many kinds of love. The way your mother and I love you as your parents, the love you have for your siblings, the love you give lady Elizabeth and the love your mother and I share which is the kind of love you have for a husband or wife."Sebastian explained.

"Why is it different daddy?"

"Well, there are things mothers and fathers will do together but not with their children and -"

"Like what?"

"Well, I would never come to you children and try to tell you about our financial situation or tell you what I've decided to get you for your birthday and -"

"Really Sebastian?"Ciel shook his head.

"it's all true, I wouldn't." The younger demon rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't have just said grown up things, it would've been easier on you rather than to sit there and have to think about it." Lizzy giggled.

"I don't understand Mum."

"When you have your own mate you will."

"Okay." Rowan yawned.

"See, that didn't require a long explanation." Soon Lizzy too was feeling tired and after giving Kathryn back to her father, she hugged Ciel.

"We'll leave in the morning." Ciel told her. "You still have some of your things in your room and we'll get everything else from the shops when we get back."

"Thank you Ciel. You're always looking out for me."

"You're family Lizzy, that's what family does. You can sleep in my room if you're more comfortable there. Sebastian can take the children to his room, we'll wake you when it's time." Lizzy thanked them once more and made her way up the stairs.

"Are you alright Ciel,you seem unhappy." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"No, I'm not happy. She doesn't need to be with someone like that. She can just come home and be part of our family."

"I understand your concern but you can't force her. I know you love her but understand that sometimes you must learn from your mistakes."

"I don't want her to learn this way. I haven't even met him and I already want to hurt him."

"I know dear one. This is not an easy situation by any means. As difficult as it is, all you can do is wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Elizabeth, it's good to see you again." Finny greeted cheerfully before turning to his family.

"We're so glad you're all home." This was the normal reaction after they were brought to work for Ciel and Sebastian it was as if the servants were afraid that they would leave one day and never return.

"Finny, have you done all your chores?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"Well not yet, you see when you didn't come back last night and -"

"Then stop standing around and get to work."

"Sebastian, you don't always have to be so harsh with the staff." Ciel interjected.

"Ciel, they're staff, we gave them specific jobs and I would expect them to be finished."

"Remember when you thought you lost me, how upset you were and you refused to let me go anywhere, even to our room without walking me there or checking on me every fiver or so minutes?"

"Yes, but that was different they-"

"You were afraid of losing me again because I wasn't within your sight. We once left them with no intention of going back those kinds of events can have that effect on someone,you should know that by now. You can't be harsh with the staff for something like that. You know what it feels like. I wasn't harsh with you was I?"

"No, you weren't. You took the time to explain to me that you weren't going anywhere and everything would be alright."

"That's right, so what do you think you should do instead?" Sebastian sighed.

"You realize Finny is not our child don't you?"

"I never said he was. It's not fair to them." After a long silence, Sebastian spoke again.

"Finnian, when Ciel and I leave here, we will return at some point so unless we say otherwise please try not to assume that we are leaving you. We appreciate your help and should we decide for whatever reason to leave and not return we will take our entire staff with us. You are after all also part of the royal guard." Finny smiled.

"Thank you . Thank you Young Master."

"Mum, can we go out and play with Finny?"

"If he wants to watch you that's fine." Rowan walked over to their gardener and took his hand.

"Will you please Finny, we want to play with you. You're very nice to us and we love you." Before he could reply, Rachel and Vincent had joined them, each child taking hold of a finger on his other hand.

"We do, we love you Finny, you do not have to be mommy's baby for us to love you. We love Mey-Rin, Bard, Tanaka and Cynna too. You are all our favorite servants." Rachel told him grinning widely and showing her fangs. Finny loved the children and wouldn't miss a chance to play, he had never known such love.

"Of course we can play."

"Can we play with the puppy?" Vincent asked.

"If he's awake I'm sure he'll love that. Are you going to join us Master Evian?" Evian looked to his parents.

"It's alright if you want to go." Ciel told him. Evian nodded and followed his brothers and sister outside.

"Ciel, I think you and I need to talk later." Sebastian didn't wait for a reply, he took his infant daughters further down the hall.

"Ciel, is everything okay?" Lizzy asked timidly.

"It's fine. He just doesn't like it when I tell him about treating my staff as though they aren't allowed to be upset. We've had this argument before." Ciel assured her.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't asked for you to come you wouldn't have to fight."

"Of course we would, this isn't your fault. Come to the sitting room with me." Lizzy nodded.

"Lady Elizabeth, welcome, it has been far too long." Cynna greeted with a bow.

"Hello Cynna, it's nice to see you again." She said with a smile as they passed. Lizzy followed Ciel into the room and sat beside him on the couch.

Lizzy looked around, pictures of the Michaelis children were hung on the walls and mantle. Lizzy's favorite was one in which Ciel was surrounded by his children,each one embracing their mother. The smile on their faces made Lizzy grin. She also enjoyed the images of Ciel and Sebastian with their newborn children, she recalled the little demons asking for the photos to be displayed.

"Would you like anything?" Ciel asked.

"Tea would be lovely." Ciel nodded and rang for Cynna.

"Master, you rang for me?" Cynna asked bowing politely.

"I did, Lizzy and I would like some tea."

"Certainly sir, Lady Elizabeth, it will be presented shortly."

"good, that's all for the moment." Cynna gave another bow before turning and disappearing from view.

"It's really good to be back here, it feels more like home than my mother and father's house. It always makes me feel so happy to be in the castle. You,Sebastian,the children and servants really know how to make me feel like I'm part of your family." Lizzy smiled, she was now more relaxed.

"Good, because you are part of this family. This place will always be your home when you need it. Coming from someone like me, I know it sounds strange but this is a safe place. I don't want you to think that even if you do end up married, you can't come here if you need us. All you have to do is say you want to come over and we'll make it happen."

"Thank you, that means so much to me. I'm glad I get to be part of your life."

"I haven't always said it but or shown you but I've always been happy to have you near me. Even though there were times that I was terrible to you, it's not an excuse but with everything happening -"

"You can only take so much Ciel, you were only human, I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Lizzy took hold of his hand and smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding, it means a lot to me that you're here and that you've been so accepting of us. I really appreciate everything you did for the children while you were living with us and if we're being honest, we're sad to see you go."

"I'm sad to leave. Do you think maybe...you would come visit me, and bring everyone?"

"I'm sure we could work that out. Right now though, I'm concerned about this person Aunt Frances is sending you off with. I know very little about him but it's enough for me to know that I don't like him at all."

"I don't either, mother says it's my duty to go through with it and it doesn't matter if I love him or not at the moment, she says it would happen eventually and - you don't approve at all do you Ciel?" She asked softly.

"How can I possibly approve something like that, I'd just as soon kill him before I let him near you. Just because we're not engaged anymore doesn't take away the fact that you're my family and I'll still protect you. It's obvious that you're-" Lizzy burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Ciel tightly,resting her head on his shoulders.

"Ciel, he's just awful and he doesn't care about anything but himself and getting everything you left me!" She cried. Ciel held her close.

"That's something that can be fix, all you have to do is sign a document -"

"That's not all, there's some much more to it that I can't tell you because - because... Ciel, I'm afraid. I don't want to live with him, I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"What did he do to you?" Ciel asked.

"It's horrible, I don't want to think about it."

"It might make you feel better."

"It won't, and it's only going to make you angry."

"Not at you." Ciel replied.

"But..."

"Elizabeth, I want you to tell me what happened so I can take care of it. I won't have this going on. "

"I can't tell anyone, if he finds out about it -"

"Who would tell him?"

"I know you wouldn't but if I somehow let it slip."

"Do you hear yourself, this isn't a good situation and I can get you out of it very easily."

"I can't, I'm sorry. But could you...be there, I mean I know you're supposed to be...but if you could find a way to come I'd feel a little better about it. I could stay close to wherever you are and then I'll know I'm safe." She continued to sob.

"I'll be there Lizzy, but I have to warn you, if you really want me there, if he so much as looks at you in a way I don't like, I will kill him, literally kill him." Elizabeth gave him a tight squeeze before whispering in his ear.

"I know you would, you're going to keep me safe, just like always,thank you Ciel."

"For you to say that to me he has to have done something really terrible, why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't." Ciel sighed.

"Alright Lizzy," he said gently. "When you're ready to talk,I'm here to listen."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cousin Lizzy, come play tea!" Rachel pleaded, the little demon tugged on her cousin's hand.

"Aw, Rachel, I'd love to." Lizzy smiled at the child and allowed herself to be pulled down the hall to the sitting room.

"Mommy said we can have really real tea and cookies today. Mommy is so nice to us, do you love my mommy?"

"Yes, very much. He's always been one of my favorite people. You know, he used to play tea with me sometimes, even when he really didn't want to."

"That is because my mommy loves you too. You make mommy and me and daddy and everyone very happy. I like it when you come to see us but I like it more when you live with us because you are the bestest cousin Lizzy in the world!"

"Thank you Rachel, you're so sweet. You're so much like your mother was when he was little."

"I love my mommy, he is a happy thing. You are a happy thing too because Brother Vincent, our babies and me do not look like mommy but you are not afraid of us. You cuddle us and love us and play. We love you so much Cousin Lizzy, you make our tiny hearts happy and giggly."

"You and your family make my heart happy too little one. I'm so happy I get to be here with all of you." Lizzy looked around as they passed countless portraits of the Michaelis family, Ann and her mate were shown sitting in chairs, dressed in their usual style. Ann held Rowan on her lap, looking down at the child with a smile. Rowan was nestled comfortably leaning back into his grandmother's arms. Evian had grabbed onto his grandfather's massive clawed hand with a wide grin. Vincent seemed to be admiring the king's cloak with curiosity. Rachel sat in between the king and Queen with Angelina and Kathryn, smiling joyfully at the artist holding the infants' hands.

Just steps away, the image of Ciel and Sebastian with their children was hung on the wall. Ciel seemed to be reading a story while his mate held the infant princesses. The children's tiny fangs were barely visible but Lizzy knew that they were necessary to show just how happy the family truly was.

"Such a beautiful family." She said quietly.

"Oh, you are looking at our happy pictures, I have some happy ones you can see, you will like them very much." Rachel said quickening her pace and leaving Lizzy to try to keep up.

"They are here, they are so happy!" The child cried, disappearing from view as she turned the corner.

When Lizzy finally caught up, she found herself gazing at the image of herself seated at a small table in front of a chess board and across from Ciel. Both cousins were smiling at each other She giggled lightly.

"I remember when Ciel tried to teach me and I was trying so hard to get it right. Eventually we laughed about it and he said we could try again if I wanted to." Lizzy thought out loud.

"And when you gave my mommy a really big hug and it made him so happy!"

"Yes, that too. Your mother made me happy by hugging me back."

"Mommy hugs are the very best kind, Daddy hugs are good too but mommy hugs are better. Look at this one, it is a happy thing." Rachel pointed to the image of Sebastian kneeling with his arms around Ciel, they gazed into each others eyes and Ciel's hand was placed on his mate's cheek as if caressing it lovingly. Lizzy felt that she could sense the emotion of the two demons, both so much in love that there was no one else in the world, they undying affection was clearly displayed for all to see.

"I love it Cousin Lizzy,Cynna made it for a married present for my mommy and daddy. Daddy said he used to hold mommy that way all the time before brother Evian lived in mommy's tummy. I think it is pretty because I see that they are happy. Will you be happy like that when you marry the bad man?" Lizzy sighed remaining silent for a moment before answering.

"Let's go get the costumes for tea okay?" She forced the smile.

"Okay, do you want to be in the pink hat?" Rachel asked leading her back down the corridor.

"I'd love to." She replied.

"That is good. I have one that will fit you and it is so pretty!"

"Yes, I'm sure it's lovely."

"Cynna will bring everything, maybe mommy and daddy will play too, do you want to ask?"

"I think that's a very good idea Rachel, we should."

"Maybe Alois will be feeling better later and he will come play too."

"I suppose we'll have to see." As they entered the library to find Ciel and Sebastian, Lizzy knew she wasn't ready to leave the world of Tea parties and the warmth of a family for the life of pain and torment she would have to endure. Once she did, she knew she would never be able to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to go home, but he should be back any time now so I have to get back to my parents' house." Lizzy said trying to hold back the tears.

"Elizabeth, no one is forcing you to leave. All you have to do is say you want to stay here and I can make that happen." Ciel said hoping this time the message would take hold.

"He might come looking and -"

"Let him, in fact, i encourage it because if he somehow manages to find you and you're here, he's also found his way into a castle full of demons. I wouldn't mind ripping his legs off and beating him with them at all." Lizzy smiled sadly.

"I know. You're too good to me. Sometimes I wish I could be a demon, you all seem so happy."

"Being a demon isn't the same for everyone. I'm happy because Sebastian works very hard to make me smile and to keep me happy. It's a constant struggle for me because of everything I went through as a person, it's only because of my mate, my children and you that I can smile now. Not only was it Sebastian that started trying to pull me out of my deep sadness, he also finds ways to keep me from drowning in it. It's not easy. You won't get that from others and either way you look at our way of surviving, it's not at all cute and adorable. You weren't meant for this life, but that doesn't mean that you can't be here and happy with us. I want so much more for you." Ciel pulled her close allowing her to sob on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of you Lizzy, stay with us." Ciel invited.

"You don't know how much I want to, but my mother and father -"

"Tell them. Aunt Frances might be a bit scary sometimes but she loves you and I know that she wouldn't make you marry someone who makes you feel so afraid."

"I can't. I don't want him to- I just can't." She cried.

"Lizzy, we really want to help you but you're not making it easy for us to. I understand if you feel like you can't talk about it but at least don't go through with it."

"I have to." She insisted. Ciel stood quietly for a long moment before speaking again.

"Did he tell you if he did he would hurt someone you care for?"

"How could you possibly -"

"I've heard that threat given to others so many times. He wouldn't hurt anyone, I won't let him. Just talk to me." After hesitating Lizzy whispered in his ear. Ciel's blue eyes were now a dangerous red as he listened to what his cousin had to say. With each piece of information given, Ciel could feel his anger growing but knew he couldn't show it for her sake. Instead, he just held her tightly and soon the anger within him was mixed with guilt.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy." He said softly.

"It's not your fault Ciel, you didn't do it."

"But I wasn't there to stop it either."

"How could you be, everyone thinks you're gone. You can't exactly walk in and-"

"I'll do what I have to do to make sure you're safe."

"Ciel, I don't want to be married, not to him."

"Then don't go back. I'll have Sebastian see Aunt Frances and let her know you're safe."

"He wants us to live in your house, and I can't let him do that. I can't let him think that your things are his, I don't want to be his."

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Lizzy nodded against his shoulder.

"Are you ready Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked entering the room followed by four sobbing children.

"Please cousin Lizzy, don't go away from us. We love you and want you and I like playing with you." Rowan rubbed his eyes.

"We will be sad forever if you go. Who will play games that no one else wants to play with me, my tiny Rachel heart is crying so much." Rachel covered her face with her hands. Lizzy's heart was breaking, how could she do this to her little cousins, the children who she had come to love instantly upon meeting them.

"Mama Bunny and I will miss you Cousin Lizzy and we do not want you to be not safe. If I was big like Dad I would hit the bad man very hard until he cried. It is so sad. Please do not go Cousin Lizzy please stay and be with us forever and ever. Mama will be so unhappy and dad will not like it at all. I do not like it." Evian sobbed burying his in Bitter Rabbit's back.

Vincent didn't speak, he gazed down at the floor with tears falling.

Lizzy could take no more and knelt down, holding out her arms to the young demons. All four rushed to her. Sebastian moved to comfort his mate who also seemed to have had enough. He knew how much it hurt Ciel to see his children cry so sorrowfully. The feeling was made worse by the fact that he couldn't make it better for them.

"Come here love." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his mate.

"It'll be alright Ciel, I promise you." He soothed. Ciel wanted to believe Sebastian but the older demon didn't know what Lizzy had told him.

"I have to go now children, I love all of you very much. I'll see you again, I promise I will. Try not to be too sad okay?" She tried to force a smile.

"Do not let the bad man make you go away from us forever." Evian said.

"I won't sweetie, you'll see me again before you know it."

"And please do not forget about us when you get married, we will miss you." Rachel choked out through her tears.

"I could never forget any of you. Please don't cry." As the Children released Lizzy and She, Sebastian and Ciel prepared to make the journey to take her home, Evian grabbed onto her once more.

"You can stay here Cousin Lizzy, Your Mama will not be angry with you if you tell her you will be married to my Mama, like before Dad had Mama." Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian looked at the boy in silence.

"Where did you hear that?" Ciel asked.

"I saw it. When I wanted to see you. Cousin Lizzy came to your house where you lived before you loved Dad. She made it pretty for you and Dad said you had to marry her. Can you pretend Mama, so she does not have to go?"

"I don't remember going into that memory with you."

"You took a nap Mama, baby Angelina and Baby Kathryn were not in your tummy anymore but you were still sleepy from when they were. I came to see you because I missed you."

"Incredible." Sebastian said in awe. "I thought he could only read others if he was looking into their eyes, apparently I was wrong or his ability is getting stronger." Sebastian added.

"Our children really are amazing."

"Of course they are, you're their mother after all." Sebastian nuzzled Ciel lovingly. He was surprised when Ciel allowed him to continue the affection for several minutes. He would normally only let Sebastian do this for at most a moment when they had company before the young demon would place a hand on Sebastian's chest as a sign to stop. Sebastian knew it could only mean one thing, his Ciel's heart was breaking and he needed to feel the love. As the realization set in, Sebastian pulled him closer and slightly tightened his grip.

"We will figure something out Ciel, I would allow you to feel this pain much longer. If I have to put an end to this matter myself I will." He whispered in his mate's ear.

"How?" Ciel asked.

"You have know me now for a long time my love, you should know by now that when I want to find information about something, I know exactly what to do to get it. If I have to find this 'bad man' I can do so easily. As Lady Elizabeth's family, I care for her greatly and as your mate I promised you that I would always do everything I possibly could to see to your happiness. You've come such a long way from your depression Ciel and I will never,ever allow you to feel it again. You see, as you have become my light in the darkness, When the sea of sorrow arises, I shall always be the one who keeps you from drowning, no matter what it may take, I will not let you fall."


	8. Chapter 8

"I was supposed to protect her Sebastian. I promised to always be there." Ciel said as he lay in his mate's arms. The two demons had just returned from taking their cousin home and Ciel had attempted to continue with his day as usual only to have Sebastian see through his plan.

"Cynna, take the children to play, Finny should be tending the garden. I must speak to my mate alone." The older demon had said before taking Ciel to their room to talk.

"You can't protect her from something you don't know about Ciel. Of the many times you traveled to her house, did she ever once mention what was happening?"

"Not really, just that she didn't want to be there and she doesn't like him. She's really upset that he's trying to claim the manor and such as well."

"Of course, those things, though you did leave them to her, still belong to you, she would never claim them as long as she knows you live. She loves you far too much to simply hand it all over to someone else that has no relation to you and as she's described he's terribly greedy. It's natural to want to protect them." Sebastian said gently.

"I don't care what happens to them honestly, they're just things from another life, the servant brought all the important things with them. I'm more concerned about what he's doing to her."

"I know. As I promised, I will see to it, don't allow your fears to get the best of you. As we speak, Morana is keeping an eye on things for us." Ciel raised his head to look into his mate's eyes.

"You sent Morana to Lizzy's house?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What better place for a doll than a young girl's room?"

"You can't send her into Lizzy's room, if she-"

"She has strict orders, she's to keep out of sight as much as possible, when it's not, she will act like a doll. She too can change her appearance to be more..presentable."

"You don't think she's going to scare Lizzy?"

"No. I explained the situation and she understands it. She's not to do anything to harm anyone in the house unless she's protecting the family. She's going to stay with lady Elizabeth until she makes her nightly call to you and when you arrive, she'll leave and report to me, I will pass the information to you later."

"I think I'm going to try to bring her back again. If I have to talk to Aunt Frances myself I-"

"Ciel, someone who has died is not exactly a welcome house guest. If you do that, you run the risk of not being able to see Lady Elizabeth. You may very well be able to come up with something somehow, but you have been away for a long time Ciel. She'll wonder where you've been all this time and why you had an actual -"

"I'll tell her I had my reasons and if she doesn't like it it's her own problem. What's going on with her daughter is more important than what I've been up to. I don't much care if she's angry at me."

"Of course not, I couldn't expect you to where Lady Elizabeth's safety is concerned. You are after all her family.I can't say I blame you."

Ciel glanced at the clock.

"She should be calling soon, I feel bad that we missed saying goodnight to the children."

"Nonsense, they're still awake, you know they don't sleep without goodnight cuddles and kisses from their mother. If they had to, they would most likely stay awake for two days straight waiting for you. Especially our dear little Rachel."

"Yes, she and Rowan seem to need the most cuddles sometimes. I understand why Rowan would, but I don't know what started it with Rachel. Of all our children those two are the most unsure and worried. I feel like I've added to that somehow."

"You haven't. If anything you've worked to correct the problem. Perhaps Rachel is just naturally that way, there isn't much to be done if that's the case and it doesn't mean you've done something wrong. It'll be alright, now I suggest you and I say goodnight to them before you have to go." Ciel sighed and sat up.

"You're right, we should. I can't have them staying up all night. If they don't sleep, they'll drive me up the wall tomorrow. I really do love my children..sometimes they drive me mad." Ciel slid off the bed and walked to the door. Sebastian stood and followed.

"It's called being a parent, children are meant to make us feel that way from time to time." He said to himself.

"And for that matter...mates have a way of doing the same."

"What are you on about?" Ciel called from the hall, his calm voice told Sebastian that he hadn't heard the last part. Sebastian grinned.

"I love you Ciel." He called back.

"I don't know what you said, but I have a feeling that wasn't it." Sebastian chuckled.

"You know me too well, what I said was that I have the most amazing mate to ever live."

"Lies." Ciel accused.

"Only partly, I didn't actually say it, that's true however I feel it in my heart and that makes it not a lie, but a half truth." Ciel flared at his mate as they made their way to the children's rooms.

"Still a lie." Ciel said.

"It most certainly is not. A half truth is different, believe me, as a demon you learn that-"

"It's still not the truth." Sebastian smirked, he loved their games and this one would not only take Ciel's mind off his troubles for a short time,but as Ciel turned to to him and smirked, Sebastian knew it would also going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Ladies and gentlemen...while I appreciate your support for my stories and I'm happy to write them for you...i ask that you please stop commenting about requests for sequels on other stories. Example on this one please don't ask for a sequel to a story that is not for the story you're commenting on.

If you just come here to ask and bug me about it as many did on a certain story I'll be deleting the comments. I have asked this so many times and each time I'm ignored. If you could just help me out on this that for me that would be great. Thank you.

I can't believe she's actually doing this." Ciel said holding the invitation in his hand.

"It's at the end of the month, why would she do that?" Ciel asked turning to his mate.

"If I had to guess, my best one would be greed, he wants to gain that status and wealth for some they never have enough."

"Didn't you take her to see the lawyer so she could keep everything?"

"Yes, but we all agreed not to tell him. I have the papers here. I think Edward is eager to claim what he perceives to be his property. It seem that Lady Elizabeth has also sent an invitation for Alois and Naveen as well." Sebastian held up the second envelope.

"Maybe that's her way of telling us that she wants us to stop it, you know how Alois and I are." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, when you two get together, you come up with some sort of plan that usually involves something I wouldn't approve of you taking part in. Just like when the war began and the two of you decided to follow myself and Naveen."

"It's a good thing we did, as I remember you and Naveen really did need us." Ciel replied.

"it was dangerous, you could have been killed."

"But we weren't. We're both still alive. We're stronger now than we used to be. We can take care of ourselves and our families."

"So I've noticed. As hard as I try, I can't seem to make you understand. Your life is far more precious to me than my own." Sebastian said with a sigh.

"I do understand, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe I love you that much too?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel instantly.

"Then stop putting yourself in dangerous situations, if I lost you, I couldn't-"

"Sebastian, you're not losing me. I'm here forever, I promise. You used to be so sure of everything and now - now I have to think what have I done to you?"

Sebastian placed a hand gently under Ciel's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"you've done nothing to me, and everything for me. I love you Ciel,you may think you already know that but you can never know just how much."

"I love you too. I don't show you as much as I should but it's there. Will you go to the wedding with me?" Ciel asked softly. Sebastian smiled.

"Say the word my love and I will follow you absolutely anywhere."

"It shouldn't take too long. I really think she's going to tell me she wants to come home. You are alright with it aren't you?"

"Lady Elizabeth is very special to you, how can I not be, she already has a room of her own and I can't allow her to be in danger, our home is the safest place she could possibly be."

"There's one more thing I don't say much of..."

"What would that be?"

"Thank you." Ciel replied.

"Believe me when I tell you that you needn't say it, you thank me in more ways than words.I suppose you want to get the children new clothes for the occasion?"

"I'm not sure actually, I don't think she's going to go down the isle at all. Do you think it's best to go in something they already have?" Ciel asked.

"Probably the most practical idea, however, they would certainly enjoy the trip. Perhaps we could invite Lady Elizabeth to come along."

"I'm sure she'd like that."

"Then you can ask her tonight when you visit her." Ciel nodded.

"I will, I don't think it's going to be a problem."

Lizzy sat in the sitting room located inside the Phantomhive Manor. Tears fell from her eyes, she could hear Edward, her soon to be husband rummage through the cabinets in the next room.

"There's got to be a small fortune in this room alone, can you imagine what we'll find when-" Victor, a short man with blonde hair began to say only to be silenced by Ed.

"You get nothing, Elizabeth is my bride and before the month is out, this will belong to me."

"Everything here belongs to Ciel." Lizzy sniffled. Edward turned to her and moved closer.

"Is that right Elizabeth, well then tell me something. What the hell would a dead boy need all these things for, you can't take it with you after all."

"Y-You shouldn't talk about C-Ciel that way. He was a good person, much better than you could ever hope to be.' Ed grabbed her by her throat, applying pressure.

"Dis you forget who you're talking to, pretty girls are meant to be seen,not heard. This is your one and only warning. Do not talk back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Lizzy squeaked and was released.

"Good. Don't worry Elizabeth, I'll make sure these items are put to good use. I'm sure your dear earl won't mind at all. Now stay here like a good girl and later...you and I can have some fun,yes?" Lizzy remained silent. She waited for Ed and Victor to begin their search once more, out of sight and hearing range.

"I hate you both so much." She sobbed quietly. "Ciel, I should've listened to you. You always know what to do and only want to protect me. Please, I can't come right out and say it to you, please take the clue I've given you and help me." She pleaded into the empty room. She knew in her heart that Ciel was already suspicious and there was no doubt that she would be seeing him at the wedding. He would make everything right if only she had the courage to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzy sighed heavily while Paula continued to go on about the wedding and how happy she was for her.

"Aren't you excited my lady?" She asked.

"No. Not really." Lizzy replied stepping out of the carriage. She had promised to meet Edward and her mother for the cake tasting, though Francis Midford didn't care for sweets, she saw it as her duty to join her daughter when wedding plans were being made.

Lizzy entered the shop and was immediately greeted by her future husband.

"My dear Elizabeth, we were just talking about you." He said with a smile. Lizzy cast her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at him.

"Don't worry darling, all good things. I assure you.." He said moving to embrace her. As he slipped his arms around her, pulling her close, Lizzy shuttered, wanting desperately to break free of his grasp and run.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Her mother asked sternly, giving her daughter a moment of hope.

"Mother, could I-"

"I'm sure it's just nerves, with the wedding being so close, is that it my lovely?"He tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just got so much to do before the wedding and there doesn't seem to be enough time to do it."

 _Please Mother, you have to suspect something, why don't you do something, you had to notice._ She thought to herself. Seconds later, the door to the bakery opened, catching her attention.

"Please brother, can we get it, Hannah won't mind if we do." Luca pleaded. Lizzy smiled, grateful to see her friend.

"I don't know, you've already had a lot of sugar at home, I think I'm just going to get ones for later." Alois replied glancing over at Lizzy.

"They like to keep their customers waiting I see." Francis complained.

"If they don't hurry, I'm afraid I won't be able to stay, I've promised my parents I'd be having tea and give them details. I do hope you understand."

"Of course." Lizzy carefully took a step toward Alois, slowly making her way to him, allowing Edward to explain his day to her mother.

"I'm so happy to see you two." She said trying to hold back her tears. Alois smiled. Leaning in close to her.

"Then you'll be even happier to know that we didn't come here on our own." He motioned to the large window. Lizzy's eyes lit up instantly.

"How did-" She began, Ciel sat just across the street having tea just outside of a small restaurant, Naveen sat across from him.

"He saw what happened and asked me to come and see if you were okay. He also wanted me to tell you we'll be here for a while if you want to spend some time with the little ones, Sebastian's taken them to get some new clothes but they'll be back soon.

"Did he know I would be here?" She asked quietly.

"No. We saw you getting out of your carriage on our way through town. Is that the man you're supposed to marry?" Alois asked.

"'yes, that's Edward, I hate him so much."

"Don't blame you, this is the first I've seen of him and I don't like him, he has one of those faces you just want to punch as hard as you can doesn't he?"

"If you'd get to know him, that feeling would be more intense." Lizzy said.

"Brother, we have to get it, he said to-" Alois pulled the money from his pocket, handing it to his brother.

"Go on then, ask the lady for it. I'll be right here." Luca nodded and did as he was asked.

"I don;t know how I'll get away."

"You want to spend the day with us?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Then don't worry about it, We'll make it happen. You know how we are when we get together, we'll do whatever we have to."Lizzy giggled softly.

"I know."

"Brother, I have it." Luca said handing Alois the white box.

"Good, come on Luca, let's take it to Naveen, He'll hold onto it for us."

"Okay." Luca agreed happily.

"We'll be back shortly, don't worry." Alois promised, Lizzy nodded, making her way back to the group as Alois and Luca exited the shop. She felt save knowing Ciel was close.

"She glanced at him through the window once more as she passed it, noticing now that Sebastian had returned with the children, Finny and Mey-Rin. Alois was now sitting next to Ciel, he seemed to be telling him something.

"I'm sorry about this, my darling Elizabeth, I have to leave in a few moments."

"No, it's okay, I understand, you're busy too. You don't have to apologize." He embraced her once more, receiving the same response.

"Be a good girl Elizabeth, if you react to my touch in this way again, there will be consequences. I won't have you ruining my plans." He said gripping her arms tightly, she gasped at the pain he was causing. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. When he finally let go, she quickly wiped the tear drops away.

Before long, Sebastian entered the shop, in his arms, he held Angelina who was crying and wiggling in her father's grasp.

"I know little one, your mother isn't far, you will be together again soon." He soothed. She noticed Evian standing outside glaring at Edward angrily.

"Sebastian, it's good to see you again." Lizzy greeted. Sebastian's smiled warmly.

"Lady Elizabeth what a pleasant surprise to see you here today. How have you been?"

"I'm sorry, how are you?" Edward asked, the demon turned to him.

"Forgive my rudeness, My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I was employed by the Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Edward sighed.

"Yes, I've heard quite a lot about him. It's unfortunate what happened to the Earl, my darling Elizabeth was so fond of him. Weren't you love?"

"Y-yes, I love him dearly." She said bowing her head.

"Of course, you were engaged after all, it's only natural. He would not want you to feel unhappy however." Sebastian said softly.

"I know, I just wish he was here."

"There's no use dwelling in the past my dear, if this man knew your young Earl and can tell you with certainty-"

"Though I knew my master well, and forgive me for speaking out of line sir, but it perhaps you should not dismiss the young lady's grief in such a way, I've always found these actions to be disrespectful at best."Francis said nothing much to Sebastian and Lizzy's surprise.

Angelina seemed to become more agitated by the man,

"you have indeed spoken out of line, you know nothing of our relationship, you're a mere servant, what right do you have to comment?"

"more than enough. Lady Elizabeth, might I ask you to hold my daughter for a moment while I pick up a gift for her mother?" He asked ignoring the protests from Edward.

"I'd love to." Lizzy cried, forgetting her sadness as the infant was placed in her arms.

"Now see here, you can't just hand over this child and do as you please, my wife is not-"

"Edward, surely you don't mind, you know how much Elizabeth loves children." Francis said finally. Seeing that he was outvoted, Edward fell silent, he momentarily made eye contact with Sebastian as he walked past. The demon allowed his eyes to change quickly before returning to his normal human appearance catching the man off guard.

Edward reached out to Lizzy, taking hold of her arm.

"I don't know what you're all playing at but I've had just about enough."He hissed to the confusion of everyone around him. As he tightened his grip, Angelina let out a low growl and then began to shriek loudly, the shop window began to shake and the customers were forced to cover their ears, Lizzy remained unaffected. Edward's hand began to move though he had no control, twitching as it grasped for his throat.

 _You are not nice, we do not like it. You are bad to her, but I am bad too, I do not allow you to touch her anymore, she is ours and the mother sees you...always. Mother knows and sees._ The tiny distorted voice reached Edward's ears and the shrieking stopped. Angelina. Edward wasted no time in making a hasty exit.

"What-"Francis began as Sebastian rejoined them.

"Is everyone alright?"He was careful to sound reasonably concerned.

"Yes, fine." Francis replied in a daze. She turned to her daughter.

"I think that's enough for the day, Elizabeth, run along now, I'll take care of everything." She said, lowering herself into a chair, Paula did the same.

"Thank you Mother, but where would you like me to go?"

"Actually, I've some errands to run, if you wouldn't mind coming along and helping to look after Angelina. Would that be alright my lady?" Francis merely nodded and Sebastian took his box and lead her out the door.

Just outside, Evian giggled softly.

"Did you see dad, Baby Angelina and I made him run away. I made Cousin Lizzy's mama say it was okay. I am silly."

"Thank you Evian." Lizzy grinned, carefully patting the child's head.

"I saw son, but you shouldn't have made your little sister say she is bad, she doesn't-"

"No, no dad, I did not make her say anything, I only helped her talk to the mean man, she protected cousin Lizzy all by herself."

"Are you quite sure Evian, she's only a few weeks old, how could she possibly do such a thing?" They made their way across the street to Ciel's group. Lizzy softly kissed Angelina's head, giving her to Ciel.

"Mama, did you see us, I helped and our baby did too. Is it okay?"

"What happened to Aunt Francis?" Ciel asked his mate, still watching through the window as the samples were finally delivered for the tasting.

"It's a long story, one we shall go over later, at the moment, let us celebrate a small victory." Sebastian opened the box to reveal several cupcakes, he gave one to each child.

"Thank you Daddy, I am happy to have Cousin Lizzy come with us. Do you feel happy Cousin Lizzy?"

"I do now Rachel, thank you everyone, Thank you for protecting me." She took a bite of the cake.

"You are welcome, we love you, we will not let the bad man be bad. Do not worry, after your married day, he will never hurt you again, Mama will make sure of it." Evian promised, he was proud of himself for what had happened and the pride would continue to show in not only his eyes, but in the eyes of his parents and a very grateful Lizzy.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe she's actually going through with this." Ciel said allowing Sebastian to straighten his black tie.

"I admit, it's difficult even for me, but I'm sure Lady Elizabeth has her reasons." The older demon replied standing up.

"What would that be exactly, family honor, I ruined that years ago, Aunt Francis is directly related to my father which affects them as well. I shattered it beyond repair when I brought you home with me...no offense, I do love you very much but making a contract with a demon is such a far-"

"No need to explain, I understand. You are merely expressing the views held by many. You might want to be a bit more selective with your words though, we are among humans after all."

"Not at the moment, we're in a dressing room on our own, everyone else is down the hall, how is that even close, the only ones we're around are Alois and Naveen next door."

"Yes, well, be that as it may my lo-my lord, the walls may very well have ears as they say." Ciel frowned suddenly remembering what Evian had said.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What if Evian's right, and the only way to stop this is to let everyone...know I'm here and to pretend to -"Sebastian smiled, he took Ciel's left hand, sliding off their wedding band and the engagement ring he had given Ciel.

"This once, as it is a worthy cause, you must do what is required to protect our dear Lady Elizabeth. You cannot enter into a legally binding marriage as you are already in one. Therefore, there is no problem. I will still have you back when this day is over." He said softly kissing his mate. Ciel watched Sebastian place his beloved rings in his pocket for safekeeping. Ciel looked down at his hand where the rings had been and felt t tug at his heart.

'it will be alright, they're safe and will be returned to their rightful place when the time comes." Sebastian soothed.

"I know it's mad, but I feel...funny without them. It's been a long time since they were taken off."

"I know, but as promised, they will be returned. Do try not to be too anxious without them."Ciel merely nodded. A sudden knock at the door caught their attention.

"Hello, it is me, I am Rachel Ann, can I come see you now?" Rachel called from the other side. Sebastian moved to the door and pulled it open, allowing his daughter to skip into the room and over to Ciel.

Rachel tilted her head slightly.

"Are you very sad, you look like you need a big hug." She said before embracing her mother.

"Thank you Rachel, that was very helpful." Rachel smiled,

"You are welcome, are why are you so sad?" She asked not bothering to let go of Ciel.

"It's nothing Princess, I'll feel better soon," the child took hold of her mother's jacket.

"I want you to be happy, you are not bad."She soothed.

"Dear Heart, it isn't that," Sebastian explained to the child. "I assure you it will be alright."

"Okay Daddy. Can we see Cousin Lizzy now please?"Rachel asked hopefully.

"Soon. We have to wait for her to put on her dress and come out of her dressing room. It takes time to get ready for a wedding."

"But Daddy, my brothers did not take long, they are ready to see cousin Lizzy too. Brother Evian said she does not want to come to the wedding, can we take her to have the cake instead?"

"It doesn't work that way Rachel, the cake Lizzy told you about is for her wedding, no one gets cake before the reception." Before the girl could reply, another knock at the door interrupted the conversation. This time, it was the bride herself.

Lizzy hurried into the room in her long, flowing wedding gown, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She ran to Ciel, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're all here." She sobbed tightening her grip on her cousin.

"Of course we're here, you asked us to be. Alois and Naveen are next door too. You do know you don't have to do this."

"Cousin Lizzy, please come home with us, we will give you hugs everyday. You can even play with my puppy. I will share my Mommy and Daddy and Brothers and sisters with you. Please?" the young demonling pleaded.

"Oh Sweetie, I know you would. I love you all so much and I can't tell you just how much I'd love to. I'd leave right now if I could."

"But you can. Do you realize that not only do you have Sebastian, who on his own is someone you don't mess with, you have me, Alois and Naveen right here. You know Alois isn't all there to begin with, he's certainly not afraid to do what he has to. I certainly wont stand for it. I dare anyone to try to stop you if you really wanted to go. Mey-Rin came along, she's waiting outside in our carriage for it to start, I can call her in too if it makes you feel better."The former Earl offered.

"I'm so happy to know that even now, I have my family and friends with me. I wish I could be like you Ciel."

"You don't want this life, not every demon is like this. I'm lucky that Sebastian takes after Ann and it was only because of Sebastian that Naveen turned out the way he did and met Alois. We're not all the same. Some are just as terrible as we've been told they are. There's no guarantee that you won't run into them at some point and you know what Sebastian and I have to do to eat. "

"Even that's better than being his wife. I wish he would just disappear." Rachel joined the hug.

"Poor Cousin Lizzy, I still love you. I will tell Mommy and Daddy to beat him up." She promised before turning to her parents.

"Mommy and Daddy, please beat up that man for Cousin Lizzy." She requested in tears.

"Don't worry Rachel, everything will be taken care of." Her father assured her.

"Thank you Daddy, you are so nice to us. Come home cousin Lizzy my brothers can play with us and our babies are here, Finny is playing with them, do you like Finny?"

"Yes, I do. I love your staff." Lizzy said drying her eyes.

"They are my favorite ones, and Cynna is too. They love you. We can have tea together!"

"I-"

"One little word Elizabeth, it's that easy, I promise you." Ciel said softly.

"What about my mother and father, I could never- they wouldn't forgive me." Ciel took her hands causing her to look into his eyes.

"They would want you safe. You obviously don't feel like you are around him and after our talk, I don't want you near him at all, I'd rather kill him but you're the only one that can say what you want, it can't always be what others want from you. Especially when you won't tell them what happened."

"My Lady, they're nearly ready for you, where are you?" Paula called through the hall. The group waited in silence for the voice to fade.

"I suppose I have to go now. When this is over, will I see you at the reception so I can say goodbye to the little ones?" Ciel sighed.

"Of course, they'll be heartbroken but they'll be there." Lizzy nodded.

"And you'll all be downstairs soon?"

"Before you walk down the isle, Ciel and I will meet you in the hall once more." Sebastian promised.

Lizzy moved to the door, drew in a breath and walked out. Ciel leaned into his mate for comfort.

"I can't let this happen to her." He said simply.

"I know. Do what you must. I shall check on the children, they're very quiet over there, "

"Alois, Luca and Naveen are there. I suppose we should tell them they're just about ready then."

"Yes, that's a good idea, come along Rachel, we need to go back to your brothers now." Sebastian took her hand and walked to into the hall. Followed closely by Ciel. The young prince knew he had to stop the wedding for Lizzy, he could tell that's what she wanted from the beginning and his options were limited. Nevertheless, Ciel Michaelis was not one to give up on his family and he wasn't about to start now.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy stood alone just outside the large door, on the other side, she could hear the organ being played. It wouldn't be long now. Her mind wandered to the memories of her time with Edward

" _Stupid girl, the only thing you're good for is making me rich. Who could want a thing like you?" the man shoved Lizzy into the wall before storming out of the house._

 _This is my life now. Lizzy thought in tears._

" _You're precious Earl is gone, I;m so tired of hearing his name from your mouth. 'Ciel would never-' I have news for you girl, I'm not Ciel. You will do as I say when I say it or so help me-" Edward grabbed Lizzy's throat, slamming her into the wall. She cried out in pain, but with the Phantomhive manor empty, no one could hear her cries._ Lizzy shivered at the thought of what had become constant behavior for the man that was meant to care for her. She didn't even want to recall the bedroom incidents that haunted her.

"Cousin Lizzy!" the Michaelis children cried wrapping their arms around her.

"You cannot go, We love you lots and he will only be bad with you." Evian cried.

"We are not bad, we will love you forever. Please do not let the bad man get you." Vincent sniffled. Ciel and Sebastian stood in front of her, in their arms, Kathryn and Angelina fussed softly.

"It's not too late, we can leave right now." Ciel offered. Lizzy smiled sadly.

"I want to, but what will I tell my mother and Father, I can't just disappear." She pointed out.

"Leave a note, tell them you're safe and not to worry, I'll go so far as to tell her myself if you like." Ciel said rocking Angelina gently.

"I-are you sure it's alright?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh yes, you can come to our castle and play tea with me and we will share our puppy and Daddy and Mommy will keep you safe, when we are big, we will too." Rachel promised. Lizzy bent down, embracing each of the children tightly.

"You're all so precious." She said releasing them, then turning to Ciel, she reached up, loosening the veil from her hair and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Ciel, Sebastian, I want to come home."

"This is a happy day brothers and sisters, Cousin Lizzy will come back to us and Mum and Dad won't let anyone hurt her!"Rowan grinned. The children cheered.

"How do we leave without him finding out?"

"Doesn't really matter if he does, it will be taken care of. I won't let him hurt you,you know that." Lizzy smiled.

"I know you won't Ciel, you've always looked after me."

"And I always will. We can leave the same way we got out of your parents' house. If you have anything you need before we go, you should take care of it now,we'll wait for you. I'll find Alois and let him know." Ciel took Angelina and made his way through the corridor.

"Would you like me to send for Mey-Rin, she could help you get ready if you need assistance." Sebastian offered gently.

"Yes please, I'd like to change quickly." She replied.

'"We will take you back to your room Cousin Lizzy, we will stand outside and protect you while Mey-Rin is helping." Evian took her hand.

"Thank you little ones, you're so very brave."

"Take care of your cousin children, it won't be long before we're on our way." Sebastian watched the children guide Lizzy back toward the stairs.

"Come Kathryn, you and I have a job to do." Sebastian said, turning from the large wooden door that led to the sanctuary of the church. He made his way outside where he found the maid seated outside the carriage.

"Mey-Rin." He called and watched her rush to stand before him.

"Yes Mr. Sebastian, sir?" She replied standing up as straight as she could with her arms at her side.

"I have an important job for you, Lady Elizabeth will be coming home with us, She needs your assistance upstairs, once she is ready, keep her inside the room until you are told otherwise, do you understand your instructions?" The older demon was careful to use a firm tone.

"Yes, right away." She confirmed, setting off for her task. Sebastian looked down at his daughter.

"Well my little one. This promises to be quite an eventful day indeed. You may know by now that your mother is quite protective of the ones he loves. I can almost feel sorry for those who find themselves on his bad side. I used to pride myself on my abilities and strength as the King's son. I thought

I was perhaps the worst next to my father of course, but then, Evian was born to us and there was an incredible change in your mother, he has surpassed and your grandfather in some ways. I must say that it will be interesting to see how he does it. Come dear one, let's see what your darling mother has planned for this unfortunate human." He said grinning cruelly as he reentered the building to find his mate. He hoped he wasn't too late to watch the game.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sebastian said we should stay here until we're told otherwise my lady." Mey-Rin explained helping Lizzy out of the wedding gown."if I may say so, it'll be nice to have you staying with us." The maid said cheerfully. "We've been worried for you."

"I've been worried too, but we don't have to be anymore. All we need to do is get out of the church and into the carriage. We'll be be home before long. I know Ciel won't let anything go wrong." Lizzy grinned as she quickly dressed. A soft voice on the other side of the door caught their attention.

"Oh cousin Lizzy, are you all done?" Rachel whispered.

"Nearly there now." The young girl called back. Her thoughts turned to her mother, she had no idea what she would write in her letter. How could she possibly explain that Ciel was alive, that she was choosing to be with him and not marry. How could she face them ever again after all this?

The smile soon faded, leaving Lizzy with mixed emotions, her heart breaking. She knew it would heal given enough time, but it was the waiting that worried her most. She didn't share Ciel's strength in situations such as this. She would trust him now, just as she always had, for it seemed that Ciel Michaelis was the only one who could shield her heart.

Ciel wandered down the empty corridor, searching for Alois. He sighed heavily

"Where's that bloody loon gone off to?"he thought out loud to himself. He seemed to have no luck in finding his friend and moved the search outside. The sun shone brilliantly on the small pond, which at the moment seemed to be attracting a bevy of snow white swans. He made a mental note to bring Lizzy out that way to see them before they left.

He made his way to the outdoor reception area, where the blonde demon stood with Luca and Naveen around the cake table.

" there you are, we're- are you seriously eating that cake?" Ciel shook his head as Alois swallowed the piece in his mouth.

"They're not going to be using it are they, I mean why let it go to waste. Besides...it's half chocolate."

"Why am I surprised by this, I ought to know better by now." Ciel said.

"You really should, we've gone round enough to know each other by now,haven't we?" Alois replied. Luca tugged on his brother's sleeve, causing Alois to turn to him.

"Can we have just one more?" He pleaded, chocolate crumbs covered the boy's face and shirt, reminding Ciel of his little ones. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Hannah wouldn't be too pleased if I sent you home filled with sugar. I think we'd better stop there."

"But-"

"You had three pieces."

"But you can keep me for tonight, Hannah let's me stay all the time." Alois laughed softly.

"Have you decided, Cousin?" Naveen asked.

"Yes, Lizzy is coming back with us so we'll be leaving shortly. We'll be meeting at the carriage."

"But...I wanted to eat all the cake." Luca complained.

"I know you did." Alois patted his shoulder comfortingly. The blonde demon brushed off his clothes and cleared his throat.

"I've got an idea. Let's have a race, We'll see who can get to the front door first."Luca's eyes lit up instantly.

" Okay!" He cried.

"Right. Ready you two?"

"Yes,Your Highness!" Luca cried excitedly, it was clear the sugar was already taking affect. Naveen gave the count down and the three were off. Ciel rolled his eyes. He glanced around before reaching out and taking a small piece of cake, popping it into his mouth. He nodded approvingly. He had one thing left to do before he could go to her, something he had been looking forward to for quite some time.


End file.
